


Intentional Marks

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jacobi is a slut and also a masochist, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “Who. Gave you. That mark?” Kepler asked through gritted teeth, trying very hard to maintain his veneer of calm. If the look on Jacobi’s face was any indication, he’d failed.“Oh, it was just a parting gift from Officer Eiffel after last night. One of many, come to think of it, this is just one of the more visible ones.”





	Intentional Marks

A knock at the door to his quarters had Eiffel wary, but he opened the door because he had no sense of self-preservation. At least, not when it mattered. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t Daniel Jacobi in civilian clothing giving him a casual salute.

“Ja... cobi?” Eiffel blinked at the unexpected visitor.

“Hey there.” Jacobi grinned, “Nice night.”

“I... guess so?”

“Kinda chilly, isn’t it?”

“I mean, we’re in space.”

“It’s the kind of night that makes you wanna grab a partner and get cozy.” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow, leaning into Eiffel’s space. Eiffel blinked in confusion and apprehension, leaning away a little.

“What are you getting at?” he asked slowly, “Because I’ll warn you, last time someone said that to me, I got laid.” He’d hoped that little tidbit would scare Jacobi off, but it seemed to be exactly what the other man had wanted to hear if the spark in his eyes was any indication.

”Bold, Eiffel. I like it.” he smirked, “That’s actually exactly why I’m here.”

“To get laid?” he asked with confusion, expecting a laugh and a rebuttal.

“Yeah.” was the unexpected response, “Why else would I be visiting your quarters at this time of night? Alone?” Eiffel blinked at him as the words sank in. No way. No way, this had to be a trick, or a mind game to get Eiffel to let his guard down.

“Whatever you’re trying to do it won’t work!” he declared with as much bravado as he could muster, “I’m not telling you anything!”

“You think I have an ulterior motive?” Jacobi raised an eyebrow, looking annoyingly amused.

“Yeah! Why else would you be at my door this late at night?” he echoed Jacobi’s earlier question, and the man laughed.

“Because I’m horny.”

“That’s right! Because you’re hor...wait what?!” he gaped, finally realizing that he wasn’t joking. Jacobi grinned, the very picture of relaxation.

“I’m horny. I’m gay. And most of all, I’m mad at Kepler.” he continued casually, “And you’re the only other reasonably attractive man on this station, and you happen to be someone Kepler disdains. So I would very much like for you to quit gaping at me like a dead fish and let me in so we can get right to fucking.”

“D-Don’t bring up dead fish if you want sex!” Eiffel yelped, face burning. Jacobi laughed brightly and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll even let you tie me up if you want.” he winked as he pushed past him and made his way to Eiffel’s bed, “Surely it’s been a while for you? Honestly, you should be all over me.”

“That’s... I... Th-That’s not-!” Eiffel sputtered, certain he was going to combust, especially as Jacobi gave him a deliberate view of his ass as he bent to take his socks off. Okay yeah, sure, he’d thought Jacobi was attractive from day one, with his dark eyes and dexterous fingers and fascinating facial scar and lithe build, but that didn’t mean he’d expected anything like this!

“You’re staring.” Jacobi said smugly, making himself at home in Eiffel’s bed. And wasn’t that an image Eiffel wouldn’t be getting out of his head any time soon, “You stare a lot. It’s okay, I know I’m pretty hot.”

“Shut up.” he grumbled as the door closed behind him. With a gulp, he started undoing his uniform and hoped to god that this wasn’t just a prank to make him look like an idiot.

“Make me.” Jacobi grinned, stripping off his shirt in one smooth motion that made Eiffel’s mouth go a little dry. No fair! No way was he gonna let Jacobi outdo him in sexiness. He could be sexy too!

“I-I will!” he stammered in a decidedly unsexy manner, slipping his uniform off just a little faster. Jacobi smirked and slipped his pants off in an unfairly graceful motion, letting them float away and grabbing the bars above the bed for leverage.

“I’m waiting.” he sang, and Eiffel finally shut him up when he grabbed his face and sealed their lips together.

 

—-

 

Jacobi was humming and Kepler didn’t like it. It usually meant he’d blown something up he‘d been explicitly ordered not to, or he’d done something he knew would cause problems for Kepler. Either way, Kepler set aside his wrench with a sigh.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“Beg your pardon?” Jacobi asked as he twined some console wires together with expert fingers. Kepler made an effort not to stare.

“You’re humming.” he pointed out, “Humming means you’re being a mischievous brat, or you’ve done something illegal.”

“Maybe I’m just in a good mood.” Jacobi grinned, “I slept _great_ last night.”

“Did you now?” he asked dryly.

“Sure did.” Jacobi’s hand drifted absently to his neck, and the movement shifted the collar of his shirt just enough for Kepler to see a purple bruise there that made him go rigid.

“What’s that on your neck?” he asked tightly. Jacobi blinked and pressed his hand over the mark, though it was too late to hide it.

“Hm? Just a bruise.” he shrugged and pulled his hand away, going back to his work. But Kepler could see the mischief in his eyes and it set his blood boiling. He hadn’t left that mark. Someone else had, and that was _unacceptable_.

“From what?” he asked as cooly as he could managed. He was almost proud of how steady his voice came out. Jacobi gave him a side eye.

“I just had a rough night.” the bastard smirked and tilted his head as if to show off the mark, as if to flaunt it.

“Who?”

“Hm?” Jacobi turned to look at him at the inquiry.

“Who. Gave you. That mark?” he asked through gritted teeth, trying very hard to maintain his veneer of calm. If the look on Jacobi’s face was any indication, he’d failed.

“Oh, it was just a parting gift from Officer Eiffel after last night. One of many, come to think of it, this is just one of the more visible ones.” Kepler went dead still, waiting for the punchline. But it never came. Kepler very slowly turned to face him fully.

“Officer. Eiffel.” he grit out, his voice sharp and cold as ice. Jacobi’s eyes fluttered slightly at his tone, and Kepler could just imagine his breathy voice and heated eyes as he demanded Eiffel leave that mark for Kepler to find. He probably had marks and bruises everywhere. He probably wanted to be covered in them.

“So sorry Mister Jacobi, I think I must have heard wrong. Because I could have sworn you just said you had sex with Officer Eiffel.” Kepler said with a deadly cheer, silently demanding Jacobi to deny it, to take it back. He didn’t.

“I did.” he smiled, eyes twinkling, “And he was _amazing_.”

“Was he?” Kepler growled through his rapidly slipping smile, rage and an emotion he refused to identify as jealousy curling just under his ribcage.

“He was!” Jacobi laughed, “I was expecting some disappointment and lame pick up lines but _damn_ , I came like three times! No wonder that girlfriend of his stayed with him so long, he’s a goddamn genius with his-“

“Mister Jacobi.”

“Yes, sir?” he grinned. Kepler abruptly pushed off the wall and towards him, lacing his fingers in his hair and yanking his head back as he shoved him against the wall. Jacobi gasped, arching into him and letting his eyes go lidded. Masochistic bastard, and here was Kepler playing right into his hands. He growled, tightening his grip in that soft hair and pinning Jacobi’s wrist to the wall using his free hand.

“Just to confirm I haven’t completely lost my mind. You let Officer Eiffel fuck you?” he asked, his voice a deceptively gentle croon. Jacobi’s breath hitched even as he looked Kepler in the eyes.

“Yes.” he breathed, “I asked him to. I went to his room and practically jumped the poor guy.”

“And what, pray tell, would possess you to do such a thing?”

“Because I knew it would piss you off.” he said without a hint of remorse, “I let him fuck me because I wanted to make you angry. Cuz I was angry at you.”

“You let a strange man fuck you just to annoy me?” he growled, tightening his grip on that dark hair, “The biggest idiot on the station, no less?”

“Sure did.” he chirped despite his vulnerable position, and god, this close he could almost smell Eiffel mixed in with Jacobi’s scent. It made him feel like tearing something apart with his bare hands, “The only other option was Hilbert, and believe it or not, I do have standards.”

“Obviously not, because you let _Officer_ -“

“-Officer Eiffel fuck me, yes, I get it.” he had the _nerve_ to roll his eyes, “So what are you gonna do about it? Because your options seem to be either let me off with light punishment, or fuck me right here before I slip away.”

“What makes you think I want Eiffel’s sloppy seconds?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you took me as sloppy seconds.” Jacobi grinned, “Face it, Colonel, you can’t resist me.”

“Did you let him cum inside you?” Kepler asked rather than dignify that with a response. Jacobi looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“I demanded it.” he grinned, “He was all ‘are you sure’ but I wrapped my legs around his waist and made him. He definitely wasn’t complaining. And he was surprisingly considerate, always asking if I was okay with what he was doing and focusing on my having fun as much as he was. It was nice. Unlike _some_ people I know who only seem to fuck me because I’m convenient.”

“Is that what this is all about? You think I fuck you because you’re _convenient_?” Kepler growled, yanking at his hair. Jacobi made a low noise and pressed closer to him. Kepler felt a small spark of satisfaction in knowing that it still took zero effort to make his demolitions expert hard.

“You never give me any indication otherwise.” he managed, though his voice was strained.

“I fuck you because you’re _mine_.” Kepler growled, his voice filled with a dark possessiveness, “And I don’t appreciate you letting Eiffel put his paws all over what’s mine.”

“See, where’s this side of you when I want it?” Jacobi laughed breathlessly, “Come on then, almighty Colonel, show me how yours I am.”

“That would be giving you exactly what you want.”

“Well, if you don’t give me what I want, it’s no big deal.” he shrugged, “Eiffel said I could come to him to ‘wreck Goddard property again’ any time I want.”

“You won’t.” Kepler called his bluff, but Jacobi only laughed.

“Did you miss the part where he was amazing? I’d even say he gave you a run for your money. I’d love to have you both someday.”

“That will never happen.” he yanked Jacobi’s head to the side and pressing his nose just behind his ear in a mockery of intimacy, “And you are not to visit him again. You are not to let him touch you again, understand me?”

“Shame, he left such pretty hand-shaped bruises on my hips.” At that, Kepler growled and let one hand fall to squeeze his hip, reveling in the small gasp it earned him.

“Never. Again.” he growled, “If you’re gonna go running to Eiffel every time we have a disagreement-“

“Then stop annoying me.” Jacobi cut him off, “Stop making me feel unwanted and I’ll stop fucking other men. Simple as that.”

“Your conditions are irrelevant because I can’t control what you feel or how you react to simple words.” he nipped at his ear, “But I can order you to keep Eiffel’s hands away from you.”

“You can order me, sure.” Jacobi said, his voice breathless but determined in his continued defiance, “But can you make me want to follow that order?” Kepler’s answer was to wrap his arm securely around Jacobi’s waist and bite down on the juncture of his neck, laving at the new wound as Jacobi cried out and gripped his shoulders.

“Mister Jacobi.” Kepler rumbled in his ear as he pressed him more firmly against the wall, “Let’s just say that I’m going to make you want nothing more than to follow my orders, in a manner that will make you beyond grateful for zero-g.”

Jacobi shivered, and Kepler finally claimed his lips with a searing kiss, putting revenge plans against Eiffel on the back burner for just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably ooc but who cares. Let me know what you guys thought! Comments would really help my motivation rn


End file.
